Geek Chic
by Cortexikid
Summary: He smirked devilishly at the image of Annie in a bat-girl costume,  he would rather not think of himself going anywhere near green pantyhose. Annie wants in on a trip to Comic Con, who is Auggie to deny her that delightful adventure? Annie/Auggie


**Geek Chic**

**By Cortexikid**

**A/N: Silly little one-shot that formed from – Jay: "It's like Comic Con for Geeks." Annie: "Isn't that just Comic Con?" Auggie: "Oh harr!"**

**Time-Line: Not too distant future. Maybe a year or so after season 1 finale.**

**Disclaimer: Neither the fantabulous Covert Affairs nor the amazing Comic Con is mine. Epic sad face =[**

"Auggie...you know the way I'm your bestest friend in the whole world?"

"Bestest? What are you, six?"

"Six and a half, actually. Anyway, you are aware of the awesomeness that is our friendship are you not?" piped up Annie Walker as she practically skipped into tech ops and plonked herself down on a stolen chair.

He couldn't contain the grin that threatened his lips at her words.

"Yes, I am aware of our awesomeness. Why?"

Here she grew quiet. If Auggie had to guess, he'd say that she was looking pretty completive right about now.

"Well, word around the proverbial water cooler is that you are going on a little trip this weekend," she started, trying (and marginally failing) to sound nonchalant.

He snorted. That damn cooler would be the death of him.

"I gotta say Aug, I'm a little offended that I wasn't privy to this nugget of information," she sang in mock offense, twirling his headphones in her hands.

"Well, that's because-" he quickly (and with amazing accuracy) snatched the headphones out of her hands, "it was supposed to be on the down low."

Now it was her turn to snort.

"Down low? Really? At the CIA?"

He shook his head in her direction.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company but was there any particular reason for this lovely visit other than to enquire about my weekend plans?"

He twirled his chair around so he could face her. He folded his arms and tilted his head, his gaze slightly angled to her shoulder. His spidey senses told him that Annie was throwing him that near-pout that he imagined would melt his heart if he ever happened to witness it. This was one of those rare times were he was almost glad for his blindness. Almost.

"Auggie…" (apparently she was not above whining today), "why didn't you tell me that you were going to San Diego! You know how badly I've-"

"-Been pestering me to go, yeah girl wonder I remember…" he trailed off, another small smile gracing his face as he heard Annie's scoff of annoyance.

"I was not pestering! I was just…asking persistently for a number of days because you kept saying no-"

"-Which is pretty much the definition of 'pestering.'"

"Nobody likes a know-it-all, Anderson," she grumbled, leaning forward and resting her elbow a fraction from his arm.

He pumped her shoulder with his playfully.

"So I take it this is a final attempt at trying to get me to change my mind…" he trailed off, listening for any change in her breathing.

She was silent for a moment and just when Auggie was going to speak up, he heard her commandeered chair wheel across the floor and stop a mere inch from him. He own breathing labored a little as he felt her lean impossibly close to him, half-whispering in his ear.

"Auggie…pretty please with sugar on top…let me accompany you to San Diego," she murmured, her breath bouncing of the nape of his neck. He almost shivered at the sensation but managed to control his reaction.

"You're unbelievable Annie Walker," he mumbled back, temporarily bedazzled – his usually wit failing him for the moment.

"Thank you," he could hear the smug smirk in her tone.

"That wasn't a compliment. You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked, keeping deadly still, not wanting to lose the close contact between them.

"Well, I'll take what I can get. And no, I'm not."

Auggie faux-sighed. Rolling his eyes for extra effect.

"Well, in that case…I guess I'll have to say yes then," he finished, expertly keeping the inner-glee from leaking out onto his face.

"Yay!" Annie near-squealed, actually clapping her hands together in delight.

"Yay? Pretty please with sugar on top? I think someone's been spending too much time around Katia and Chloe," he quipped, as she leaned back and poked him in the ribs with her finger, he quickly hid his disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Don't tease, Katia and Chloe have good ideas…" she grumbled before another excited laugh escaped her lips.

"Who should we dress up as?"

Auggie's eyebrows raised. She still managed to surprise him.

"You wanna play dress up?"

She laughed again, louder this time.

"Well, it's my first and more than likely only time I'll ever be going. I want to do this right!"

Auggie couldn't believe this. Here he thought someone like Annie would never go for something like this, in fact he remember he pointedly teasing him about things like this. However, he could say without a shadow of a doubt that he was never more happy to be proven wrong.

"We could go as Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker."

"Nah, too cliché, and besides, they're brother and sister."

"And we can't pass for brother and sister?"

"You are so not brother material."

"As the youngest of five brothers, I'm hurt."

"Don't be, it's a compliment."

"That I'm not your brother type? Wow, you're full of it today, Walker."

"That's Princess Leia to you, Han."

"From Luke to Han…promotion or demotion?"

"Take it as you wish."

They bantered back in forward with their quick fire rate as usual. This was one of their favorite activities, playful wit with just a smidgen of flirtation. A deadly combination – but in a hell of a good way.

"You're totally in the Star Wars closet aren't you?" Auggie asked after a moment or two of laughter.

"What?" she asked as Auggie's smile merely widened.

"You're a closet Star Wars lover. You are familiar with the ways of the Jedi."

She shook her head, a little grin on her face. Her best friend sure came up with the weirdest expressions. She had the perfect response.

"Well, let's just say I'm definitely not a virgin."

Well, that didn't exactly go according to plan.

Auggie snorted.

"Oh you know what I mean! I'm not a Star Wars virgin!"

"Or the other kind."

"That too."

"Aww. And I was hoping to be your first…"

There was a short silence as Annie digested his words. They were entering dangerous (yet still impish) territory here. The hidden gravity of their words were not loss on either of them.

"…My first what?"

"Your first Star Wars geek."

"Oh trust me Techie, you're definitely my first Star Wars geek. First geek in general actually."

"Wow. I feel special."

"As you should, it's quite the honor."

If Auggie were called out on it, he would vehemently deny the warmth that spread throughout his body at her words. He was her geek and she his…kickass, 'don't-need-to-be-saved but still awe-inducing' beauty.

Suddenly an over-whelming urge rose within in and before he knew what he was doing he reached up to where he knew her face would be, captured her cheek in his palm, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you…" he murmured softly, suppressing the urge to rest his forehead against hers as he wrapped his other hand around her waist.

She reciprocated his hug tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Neither needed to mention that they were both well aware of the real reason for traveling to San Diego. Annie wanting to visit Comic Con with her geeky best friend would serve as a wonderful purpose – definitely better than accompanying him to the sorrowful funeral of his old army buddy.

"No problem, Boy Wonder. Hey…how about Bat Girl and Robin?"

He smirked devilishly at the image of Annie in a bat-girl costume (he would rather not to think of himself going anywhere near green pantyhose.)

"Sounds perfect."

**A/N: Silly I know, but I think the pretense for something less light-hearted helps it hold more weight.**

**Lol. I chose Bat Girl because she shares her name with someone very close to my heart. And Christopher Gorham dressed as Robin is oddly attractive to me. Hell, him in anything (or nothing) is hot. Am I right?**

**A review is like new software to this geek! Please help the geekiness grow =]**


End file.
